The Daughter of Death
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: Why had no one ever explained to Layla Brooks why people kept on dying around her? She's always known deep down who she was but could never admit it to herself, much less the Son of Hades that had helped her from the minute she stepped into camp..
1. Camp, Here I Come

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

On June 18th, two days before her birthday, Layla Brooks received some life changing news, not that she knew it at first. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, reading a Greek mythology book written in Ancient Greek. She was dyslexic when reading English but for some reason, she could read Ancient Greek perfectly.

She had a lot of problems for a fifteen years old. She never knew her mother, her leaving Layla and her father right after she was born. Along with dyslexia, she had ADHD and was considered a freak at whatever school she attended. However, when she turned thirteen, her father took her out of school, homeschooling her in Ancient Greek, as well as the mythology of the gods, goddesses, and monsters.

She didn't like it at first, being bored most of the time. But the more she delved into the subject, the more she could relate it to real life. When she asked her father why she was learning this, he only would tell her she would need it when she was older.

Arthur Brooks knocked once before opening her door. He had gotten used to her fashion taste so coming into her room wasn't a big shocker, he had gotten used to it over the years. Gothic. Her room was painted black, as was every surface. She had a huge mirror above her painted dresser, the frame a tarnished silver. The floor was dark cherry wood, matching her bed which was covered in a crimson red bedspread.

Layla herself wore a deep purple corset with a black skirt, torn tight underneath. Her black hair was pin straight, falling over her shoulders, her dark blue eyes deeper than the night sky. She had an incredibly pale complexion, her eyes outlines in midnight black eyeliner and mascara. She was the poster teen for gothism.

Her father sat down next to her on the bed and sighed heavily. He held a letter in his hand, clenched tightly in his fist. The envelope was black with silver flowing handwriting on the front. "I have decided to send you to a summer camp. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning," her father tensed, ready for her to blow up at him.

"I'm not going," she said defiantly, putting her book down and crossing her arms. "I'm almost sixteen, you can't make me."

"Layla Thanatos Brooks, you will go. This is non-negotiable," he said sternly.

She wanted to complain more but the look on her father's face left her speechless, pleading almost, as if her going to camp was a matter of life and death. "Fine, I'll go. But I'll complain the whole way there."

Her father looked relieved as he stood up and headed to the door. "It's what your mother wants, Layla," he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

Her mother? Arthur rarely spoke of her mother, Layla didn't even know her name, first or last. She sighed and picked her book back up, looking at the page but not really comprehending the words. Her mind was filled with questions of her long lost mother.

What was her name? What did she look like? What foods did she like? Did she like to read? Millions of questions flowed together in one idea. Who was her mother?

Layla stretched out as she woke up in the early morning. She knew she had to pack for camp but she just didn't want to get up, her bed was warm and comfortable, she felt as if she could stay there forever. Her father tapped on her door lightly. "Layla, are you up?" he questioned. Layla groaned in response.

Finally, after about ten minutes, she pushed herself out of bed, wrapping her black silk robe around her body as she sulked into her bathroom, turning on a hot shower. She looked in the mirror, running a brush through her hair before stripping of all clothes and stepping into the shower, feeling the hot water pour over her skin. She shampooed and conditioned her hair before washing her body and shaving her legs and under her arms along with a few other places which should not be mentioned. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body before going over to the sink and brushing her teeth. Once she was satisfied, she ran a comb through her hair and walked back into her room to grab clothes.

An hour later, Layla walked into the kitchen, wearing a black skirt with a black blouse to match. Her makeup was done intensely, her blue eyes piercing. She carried a backpack in her hand with her makeup, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, and a few select clothes that were absolutely essential.

"Packed and ready," she sighed, carrying another bag over her shoulder filled with her most prized possessions, her Greek Mythology books. "When are we leaving?"

Her father looked up from where he stood in front of the stove, cooking bacon and eggs. "_You_ will be leaving in about a half hour. I called a cab for you that will take you to Long Island in New York, and it's already paid for so don't worry," he smiled softly at her.

"_Long Island_?" She exclaimed? Dad, that must have cost three hundred dollars. Long Island is at least five hours away." Her father shrugged it off and got the food out of the pan and set the plate in front of her with an 'eat' look on his face. She sat down, her bags at her feet and dug in.

It was absolutely delicious, of course, all of her father's cooking was. He was in the culinary career, creating new dishes for restaurants all around the city. They lived in Upstate New York, near the Canadian border so many people, from both countries, tasted and absolutely loved his food.

The cab got there just in time, 11:00am sharp. With a hug goodbye to her dad and a kiss on his cheek, she walked out of her house, carrying a back in each hand, and slid into the backseat of the cab. Obviously, the man knew where to go because he was asking absolutely no questions at all. She stuck her headphones over her ears and started listening to her iPod. The song that started playing was _**Highway**__**to Hell**_, which she thought was kind of ironic since she certainly felt like camp would be certain hell.

Layla fell asleep a few times throughout the journey, but the five hours still seemed to be passing slowly. But after the long time, the cab turned onto a dirt road suddenly, the bumps waking her. She looked out the window, yawning softly. After a few minutes, the cab pulled over to the side of the road. "Here we are, Miss Brooks. The camp is just over that hill," he turned to her. She smiled softly, not meaning it at all, and grabbed her bags, sliding out of the seat. "Thank you," she breathed as she shut the door behind her, staring up at the hill. She started her trek up the grassy hill, looking at the ground as she did so. Once at the top of the hill, she raised her eyes and took a glance around, pulling her headphones down around her neck. Down the hill, a volleyball court stood, normal and campish enough. Behind that was an unusually large house, four stories that she could tell. The rest of the camp looked anything but modern, a Greek style to it, almost. There were building with that sort of vibe, pillars and all. There was a lake a little ways from the big house with canoes along the surface and beyond that stood long rows of cabins. There were too many than her ADHD mind could count, not that she particularly wanted to.

She looked up from the campground and looked around her on the hill. There was a lone pine tree in the middle with a golden…something hanging from the branches. Her eyes moved down the tree and resisted a gasp because wrapped around the trunk of the tree was the body of a very large sleeping dragon. The last thing she saw before she passed out were large eyes, staring into her own.

**((AUTHORS NOTE)) Well thank you to everyone that read this and I do hope you review. I know, it's like half as long as my last two first chapters in my previous stories but I didn't know where I should go with this. I have a lot of ideas, now to put them in writing...yeah...Well if you have any ideas for this, anything you would like to see, I hope you tell me in your reviews or even message me. I'll be looking for new characters also, so give me ideas!**


	2. The Claiming of the Newbie

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Her world turned as she moved in and out of consciousness. Layla woke up for the first time on a cot of some sort with a starched white comforter. Layla looked at her surroundings, seeing a white sheet cut her off from the rest of the room, that was when she noticed the boy sleeping in a chair next to her. He had shaggy brown hair, pale skin, and his mouth was hanging open. He wore all black with a skull ring on his finger. If the people at camp were like him, she wouldn't mind staying there. The last thing she saw before slipping back into unconsciousness was the boy opening his eyes to look at her, as if he had sensed her being awake.

What seemed like hours later, Layla woke up for the final time. The boy was in different clothes, standing above her, so it must have been at least a day later than the last time.

"You awake this time?" He said softly, a small smirk on his lips.

She looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Obviously if my eyes are open, and I'm speaking to you, I'm awake." She really didn't like people to talk to her when she just woke up. It bugged her, well…people in general bugged her but that reason is a completely different story.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not necessarily, you could be—"

"What day is it?" She interrupted him.

His lips turned into lines, he must not like getting interrupted but she could care less.

"June 20th." He said. "Why?" Layla's heart took a small leap. Today was the 20th of June, her birthday. It was the first birthday that she had ever spent without her father. And it was her sixteenth birthday at that, one of the most important birthdays of a girl's life.

"Today is my sixteenth birthday," she said softly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, it won't take too long for you to be claimed since Percy told the gods all demigods had to be claimed by their sixteenth birthday." He spoke the words casually, but the sentence created a buzzing in her ears. "Gods? Demigods? What are you on?"

He chuckled darkly. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're a demigod. One of your parents is a god or goddess of Olympus."

Layla blinked a few times, the words trying to make sense in her mind. She was quiet for at least two minutes after he said this but all she could get out of her mouth was one word. "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. I'm excited to see who your parent is. I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way. Son of Hades."

Her eyes widened, no wonder she was attracted to him. His father was the Lord of the Underworld. Death and all that came with it had always fascinated Layla for some reason. She was drawn to the dead, the kind of person that spent her free time in cemeteries. "Layla Brooks, daughter of…I don't know." She bit her lip. So her godly parent must be her mother, but to who her mother was she didn't know.

"So which one of your parents was AWOL since you were a baby?" He sat down in the chair and leaned against the back.

"My…mom," she said softly, the goddesses churning in her mind, trying to see which one she had in common with. She came up with nothing.

"Don't worry. A lot of people here have mommy issues. Or daddy issues. Come on, let me show you around camp," he stood up and held out his hand. Layla took it and Nico pulled her out of the bed. She fixed her hair and walked through a small crease in the sheet. She walked into a long corridor, the walls on either side of her sheets, people behind them.

"This is the infirmary, where people who are sick come." Layla rolled her eyes. "I know what an infirmary is."

"Surprising, not many people do," he looked over at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "We're on the second story of the Big House."

"You mean that huge farmhouse? Big House isn't very original you know," she said, laughing softly.

"Yeah well sorry I wasn't here when the camp was built to tell the gods to make the name more original," he rolled his eyes yet again. He seemed to do that a lot.

Nico led Layla down the sheet-walled corridor and through a door which led to stairs. They walked down them and came upon something like a rec room. There was a pool table, a foosball table, and some other tables with kids crowded around each of them. There were young kids, about five years old, mixed with much older kids who had to be around nineteen.

Nico led her out of the house and walked down a small dirt trail that cut the grassy land in half. They walked along the strawberry fields, girls mostly picking the berries and putting them into baskets. "We sell these to grocery stores locally." Nico simply said. They walked past another Greek building, muscled teens pounding hammers against metal. "Let me guess, the forge?" Layla smirked, looking over at Nico. "Wow, alert Hermes, she's not as dumb as she looks."

Layla hit her shoulder against his, glaring up at him.

He ignored her and pointed past the forge to a large building. "Over there is the Armory where you'll get your swords and such"

"Wait? I get a sword?" She asked excitedly. That meant that she could cut things," she smiled. "Uh yeah…you do, if you can handle it," he smirked down at her.

They walked past both buildings and came to the stables. "Why do I need to see horses?" she asked curiously.

"Because they're not regular horses," he said, turning the corner into the stables. There were a bunch of beautiful girls, grooming what at first appeared to be horses, until Layla noticed the wings. "Pegasus?" her eyes widened as she walked over to one, pure black.

"His name is Blackjack," a voice said from the door of the stables. Nico and Layla turned around to see a handsome teen with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey, Percy. Layla, this is Percy Jackson, Percy, this is Layla Brooks."

Something about how Nico said her name, Percy looked at him, an eyebrow raised before turning back to Layla. "It's nice to meet you," he smiled and walked over to Blackjack.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, so he can talk to horses," Nico leaned against the stable walls. "Awesome," was all Layla said, petting Blackjack, lost in his midnight mane.

"Have you gotten claimed yet?" Percy asked, looking over at Layla. She shook her head, looking up at him. "No, but today's my sixteenth birthday so Nice said something about me having to get claimed. Percy just nodded his head. "Yeah, last year, the gods got into a huge war with the Titans, we lost many demigods. But because we won, partly because of me, I asked for all demigods get claimed by their parent by their sixteenth birthday. Many of the demigods here didn't know who their godly parent was so they were holed out in the Hermes cabin. But because of that request, a cabin was built for each of the gods, major and minor, so you might find that you have brothers and sisters here by the end of the night."

Layla tried to register everything he said. Titans, gods, pegasi. They were all real. She smiled, thinking back to her father. He said that learning all of the mythology stuff would help her when she got older. So that meant that he knew who she was, who her mother was. And had never told her. For some reason, she got angry at not only her father but also her mother for not being there for her. So many things had happened; so many people had died around her.

"I know that face," Nico said, studying her. Percy looked at her closely, realization dawning on his features. "Don't be mad at the gods," he warned. "The titans rose because so many demigods cursed their parents and because of that, they died," he shook his head.

"PERCY!" A voice called from outside the stables. Percy's features lit up, standing. A very pretty girl with blond curly hair and stormy eyes walked into the stables and straight into Percy's waiting arms, kissing him softly.

"Annabeth Chase," Nico explained. "Daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"But…I thought Poseidon and Athena hated eachother? Because of what Poseidon and Medusa did in Athena's temple." She was so confused.

"That's very true, but just because the parents hate eachother, doesn't mean their children have to," he pointed out.

"I guess that's true," she said, looking away from the full on make-out session in the middle of the stables. "Let's go," she said, standing up and walking out. Nico followed her and started walking down another trail. "The woods are where we play Capture The Flag on Fridays, those are the cabins over there. And where we're headed is the mess hall for dinner, where you will most likely be claimed."

Layla had a bounce in her step as he said this, hurrying over to the Mess Hall. A conch was blown, the demigods hurrying out of whatever activity they were in the middle of to go eat.

Chiron, a huge centaur, met them at the entrance. "Layla, it is good to see that you are finally awake. As it is your sixteenth birthday, you may sit with Nico at the Hades table for now but tomorrow at breakfast you will sit at your mother's table," he said and trotted off.

Layla did as she was told and sat across from Nico at the Hades table. She looked down at her plate, seeing nothing there. "Just think of what you want to eat and it'll appear," as soon as he said that, a BLT wrap appeared on Layla's plate with a side of French fries. "Yummy," she smiled at him. She looked around her, seeing other demigods pushing some of their food into the fire. "To honor the gods, they like the smell," Nico explained, standing up and scraping some of his food into the fire. He closed his eyes as he did this, whispering a soft prayer to his father.

Layla followed him and scraped some of her fries into the fire. She closed her eyes tightly whispering with her voice, and mind. "Whoever you are, my godly parent, claim me," she opened her eyes a few seconds later after nothing happened and sat down at her table. As she did, there were gasps throughout the Mess Hall, everyone looking at her, even Nico's eyes were wide.

She looked above her to see a symbol of a downturned torch in front of a wreath.

Chiron's voice spoke loudly. "All hail Layla Brooks, daughter of Thanatos, god of death!" There were voices all around her but she didn't listen to them. "God of death?" she breathed looking up at Nico. "Then who is the man that has been my father for the past sixteen years? And who is my mother?"

**((AUTHORS NOTE)) DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Yeah I know, when I first wrote this story, Layla was going to be Nyx, the goddess of Night's daughter and was going to be with Percy but then I was like, no. I like Nico so she is going to be with Nico. Hope you review and tell me what you think! 3 3 3**


	3. A Confusing Night

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Layla sat down on her bed in her cabin, the Thanatos cabin. No one had ever thought that this particular god would ever have any children, but apparently he did, Layla being the only known child of him in history.

She couldn't help but think of her father, Arthur Brooks. She wanted to talk to him, get the story about who he was and who her mother is. However, when she had asked, Chiron told her that it wasn't a good idea, plus there were no phones in the camp borders, and the only way she would get to a phone was if she got a quest, and that was highly unlikely since one, she had just arrived and two, the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hadn't yet arrived from her home in New York City.

Layla sighed and stood up from her bed, pacing. She looked around her room, noticing that it was just her style. The walls were made out of Stygian Iron for some reason. Iron shelves lined the walls, books covering some, containers of dead things filled the rest. There was a small cubby under her bed, drawers built in where she had put the little clothing she had. There were two other empty beds, all with a desk on either the left or right. Layla had brought her laptop, so that was on the desk nearest to her bed but had yet to locate an electrical socket where she could plug it in. That was something she would have to discuss with Annabeth, since it came to Layla's attention that she had a silver laptop during the camp songs in the ampatheater.

There was a knock on the door, Layla hesitating to answer it. When the person knocked again, she took the few steps towards the door and opened it, seeing Nico on the threshold. He looked at her, shifting his weight onto his other foot. "May I uh, come in?" He asked, looking left and right. The campers weren't allowed to be in a cabin with only one other person…of a different sex.

"Sure," Layla said, stepping to the side. Nico walked in, Layla shutting the door behind him. He turned towards her and took a deep breath. "I know what it's like, Layla. Feeling that everyone hates you, doesn't want you here," he sat down on her desk chair. Layla bit her lip hard and sat down on her bed. "You do?"

He laughed and nodded. "Of course I do. I'm the son of Hades, the lord of the dead. I left when I first came here. Everyone was looking at me weird, and my sister became a Hunter, then Bianca died. I tried my hardest to get back at Percy, I wanted to trade his soul for my sisters. Then I came to my senses," he let out a heavy sigh and looked up at her. "I don't want you to go what I went through, Layla," he stood up and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. "You are not alone and don't ever think you are," he took her hand in his. "I'm here for you," he said softly.

She looked deep into his dark eyes, her breathing stopped. He was just being so nice to her; she felt something for him that was deeper than she had ever felt for anyone before. He saved her life, without him, Layla didn't know if she would have ever woken up. He had stayed by her side while she was unconscious.

"T-thank you," she said nervously, squeezing his hand slightly, still looking into his eyes.

He searched her face for something, studying her intently before letting her hand go and standing up suddenly. Did her mind just imagine that he had leaned into her before he stood up? Of course it was, he wasn't going to kiss her, he wouldn't ever want to.

"I should go," he said, and hesitated, turning around and walking out the door. Layla sat on her bed, her mouth hanging open slightly. Did she want to kiss him? The answer was yes. She didn't know why, but she liked him. She liked how dangerous he seemed to be, and the fact that he was the Prince of Death didn't turn her off completely. She sighed heavily and lay down on the bed, saying "Lights out," softly to herself.

**Sorry for the REALLY short chapter :( It's a filler chapter, pretty much and I didn't want to get into the next day just yet. This was the only way I could post this chapter today because there wasn't much that could really happen that night. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Explanations

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

A trumpet woke Layla from her dreams the next morning. It had been a good dream, a dream so good that she hadn't wanted to wake up. The bad thing was that she couldn't remember it when she woke up.

She sighed and stood up, realizing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. She groaned and walked into the bathroom, taking her clothes off and turning on the shower. She stood in front of the mirror, studying her face. She looked older for some reason. She knew more, that she couldn't deny. She turned and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. Surprisingly, there was already shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a razor in there. They were all hers. She raised an eyebrow slightly at this then shrugged. She really didn't care how they had all gotten in there.

After her shower, she got dressed in the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt they had given her and some black jeans. She shrugged and put on a leather jacket over her shirt and brushed her hair and her teeth. Lastly, she put some make up on: eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara to make her eyes pop. She then put on some chapstick and headed to the dining pavilion.

Chiron led her to the Thanatos table and she sat there, sad that she was alone. She had been told yesterday that it wasn't allowed to sit at anyone else's table unless you haven't yet been claimed. It was a great dishonor to the gods.

She stood up and pushed some of her eggs into the fire, praying to my father. "Who am I?" she said softly, closing her eyes tightly. After two long seconds of silence, she opened her eyes again and walked back to her table. Almost everyone was there, except for the Aphrodite cabin, probably putting all their makeup on, making sure their outfits were perfect.

She walked past Nico, not even looking at him as she would have done a few hours earlier. She was so confused about last night. He had tried to kiss her, she decided. And she was going to ask him about it. She looked up, about to stand up and walk over to him, but of course, she chickened out. As she was already standing, she turned on her heel and walked down the trail to the river, where a few early birds were kayaking.

She sighed and took a deep breath of the early morning air. Usually she wasn't a morning person, liking the night time better, she always had, it made her feel safe and strong.

She heard someone come up behind her and turned around, seeing Nico standing before her awkwardly, his hands shoved into his pockets, his hair covering his dark and deep eyes.

"We need to talk," was all he said, looking up at her.

"I was thinking the same. Exact. Thing," she paused between the words to give it emphasis, looking deep into his eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking down at the ground, looking as if he would rather spend some father-son time in the underworld then have this conversation with her. "So...about last night...I'm sorry."

Layla continued to stare at him, smiling softly as his body twitched, he knew she was watching him carefully. "Sorry about what?"

Nico chewed on his bottom lip and looked back up at her. "I'm sorry for just...running out of there last night. I don't know what came over me I tried-"

"To kiss me, stopped at the last second, then left." she finished.

He nodded, his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he gulped. "Yeah..." he said, trailing off on the 'h'.

"Look, Nico. I'm not mad that you tried to kiss me," she admitted. "I actually wanted you to. What I am mad about is that you just left without a word."

His head snapped up when she said that she wanted him to kiss her. "You...you did?" he breathed, taking a step towards her.

"Yes, Nico. I did. But now I don't want you to because I'm mad at you," she turned her back on him, looking back towards the water.

He took the last few steps towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. "I said I was sorry, Layla. And I really mean that. I didn't know what to do. I've never felt this way about a girl."

Layla had nothing to say to that, staring into his dark and mysterious eyes. There was so much hurt there, and pain. But there was also forgiveness. Nothing she understood but she was completely lost in them, not able to look away.

Before she even realized what was happening, Nico had lowered his face to hers, pressing his soft lips against her own in a soft and sweet kiss.

**((FINALLY! Right? Haha ANYWAYS! I'm sorry this took so long but as I was writing the last bit tonight, I got the perfect idea! You'll probably see either next chapter or the one after that...I will try to get this up quicker though! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love them and want more! Please Read&Review!))**


	5. Death and the Underworld

_**Chapter Five**_

_Before she even realized what was happening, Nico had lowered his face to hers, pressing his soft lips against her own in a soft and sweet kiss._

They stood like that for a few seconds, Layla lost in the bliss of the taste of his mouth. Though he detatched his lips from hers, they were still standing so close. Layla didn't know how her arms had gotten around his shoulders, nor how his hands had been placed on her waist.

"Wow..." she said softly, trying to slow her breathing and to keep the blush from her face.

"The same word I would have used," he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

Someone cleared their throat a few paces from them and they jumped apart, their faces as red as a cherry.

Percy chuckled as he watched his cousin and the new girl jump apart as if electricuted. "Don't worry guys, Clarisse isn't around to jab you with that blasted spear. I just wanted to tell you two that activities would be starting soon. I wanted to make sure you guys weren't killing eachother yet. I guess I had nothing to worry about," he smirked.

Layla and Nico blushed, shifting their weight every few seconds. "Thanks for telling us, Perce," Nico said lowly, glaring at his cousin from under his unruley hair.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, guys, I know when I'm not wanted. I wouldn't want to make enemies with the Prince of the Underworld and the Princess of Death," he laughed lightly and backed away a few steps before turning and walking back up the trail.

"You know, Percy is right, the whole Underworld and Death thing. Those two really do go well together, perfect, actually," Layla observed, turning to Nico.

"Really?" Nico asked, eyes wide. "Death and the Underworld go together? I would never have guessed," he said sarcastically, smirking.

Layla rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, we should definately get to activities. We wouldn't want Chiron or Mr. D to give us chores," he shuddered.

_**Sorry its a really short chapter. I have total writers block. Do you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see in this story? Tell me in reviews please :)**_


	6. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, any of my stories and I'm really sorry, I've been going through a lot in the real world and have had total writers block on all of my stories, whether they be on fanfiction or stories with my friends.**

**I'm leaving in August, the 23rd more specifically for the Navy, I'm heading off to Great Lakes, Illinois so I want to complete all the stories that I have up on here so when I get back, or get internet, I can write some new stories. If anyone would like to help me write any of the stories, besides **_Hogwarts Royalty_**,**_ Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**, and **_Elemental Twins_**, that would be a huge help. Please comment this story or send me a message. I'd be eternally grateful!**


End file.
